


Work of Art

by CaptainJA



Series: Phan Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, could be taken as a, danisnotonfire - Freeform, flirty friendship, or an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dan and Phil being cheesy at a museum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

Dan didn’t really enjoy saying he was cheesy or pretentious, but the case was that both things applied to him. He enjoyed flowery thoughts and philosophical writing. He liked the feeling of drowning in words far too long and complicated to be used in a normal sentence, and he adored to rename every day things or people to schemes or beauties far bigger than their own.

 

Not that he’d ever admit it.

 

His victim was usually Phil. It’s not that he actively sought out to compare Phil to wondrous things, it just sort of happened. Maybe it was because Phil himself was a wonder; a miracle of the universe. A small smile curled the tips of Dan’s lips, his cheeks reddening. He had no shame in his thoughts, knowing they were his own.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Speaking of the devil. Dan turned to his best friend, a smile still playing at his lips.

 

“Nothing,” He shrugged. “Just stuff,”

 

“Wow, Dan!” Dan didn’t miss Phil’s sarcastic tone. “That’s so eloquent and cool!” The raven-haired male teased before walking ahead, and Dan pretended to be offended.

 

“Excuse you, my head is very interesting,” Dan wasn’t sure how that was supposed to be a convincing argument, but the words had already escaped his lips. He let out a small laugh as he realized that his pathetic attempt at defending himself was worth nothing. “Oh, shut up,” He told Phil, whose eyes gleamed with triumph.

 

“Come on, let’s go see the naked people with no arms,” Phil continued as if the exchange had never happened, his fingers wrapping around Dan’s wrist and pulling him towards the exhibit he wanted to admire. Dan rolled his eyes at the man’s excitement, but followed him anyway. Over time, he’d come to admire Phil’s ever-present enthusiasm.

 

As they entered the room with the sculptures Phil wanted to see, the couple separated. Phil gravitated towards the middle of the room whilst Dan chose to observe the paintings hanging on the wall. He walked around the large room at his own pace, enjoying the time he had to notice the details on the paintings. Finally, once he’d come full circle, he joined Phil in the center; surprised that the other man had not become bored of the statues.

 

Still, Dan found Phil to be much more interesting.

 

He let his eyes roam over his best friend, taking advantage of the fact that he seemed too distracted with the pieces in front of him to complain.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Dan took Phil’s question for his own use. The boy’s rose lips lifted at the words and Dan knew he was holding back a laugh.

 

“I’m trying not to blink so they don’t attack me,” Phil answered him, his eyes still glued to the sculptures in front of him. Still, Dan couldn’t help the embarrassingly strong laugh that fled from his lips, echoing in the otherwise quiet museum. Phil himself let out a giggle at the sound.

 

Dan felt as though the air had been kicked out of him, cliché as it were. The sound that Phil had let out was something he would never tire of hearing, something he would always be proud to invite out. He let his eyes become fixated on the boy’s face, flying from the skies in his eyes to the rose garden on his lips. After a few seconds, a pretty blush covered Phil’s cheeks; letting Dan know he knew he was being watched.

 

“Stop judging me,” Phil told him self-consciously, thinking Dan was still pondering his outburst on statues attacking him.

 

“I’m not,” Dan corrected himself. An idea popped into his head, and he couldn’t help the mischievous grin that stretched his lips. “I was just thinking that, out of all the art pieces in this room; you are the most beautiful,” He suppressed the ridiculous laugh that was bursting to come out of him as Phil looked at him with disapproval.

 

“Daaan,” He dragged out the name, making it sound more like a groan. “No,” He told him. Dan finally broke.

 

“No?” He managed to ask, unabashedly laughing his ass off in the middle of a seemingly quiet museum.

 

“No,” The affirmation only made Dan laugh harder and, eventually, Phil joined in as well.

 

They were kicked out eighteen seconds later.


End file.
